Talk:Dawnstar (Pre-Zero Hour)
I am confused by your edit the the Anasazi tribe was abducted by the Athranian genetic engineers in the 13th Century. They altered their DNA so they produced natural bird like wings. - R.E.B.E.L.S. Vol 2 2 They are least have to be considered a sub-species, e.g. Braalians, Carggites who's ancestors were experimented by the Dominators and were only taken in the 20th Century during the Invasion! and by the 31st Century they are considered a seperate race? Delboy26 (talk) 15:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :In Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes, Dawnstar was counted among the human Legionnaires. Even if they're a subspecies, they're still human. And the term "Starhavenite", like all the alien races you added, needs a source. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) So should I edit Wildstar from R.E.B.E.L.S. as she is from Starhaven as well. Also does this make all Daxamites; Kryptonians as the are a colony world? also by your logic so would Atlanteans and Amazons they would be Human. Delboy26 (talk) 15:23, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think its the same if we sent a colony of people to live on the moon today. They'd still be humans even if they decide to call themselves Moonmen or something. That's the logic. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:35, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :It would also require a smidge more research into the origin stories of Dawnstar - REBELS v2 2 takes place during the Prime Legion days. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:37, August 24, 2012 (UTC) In 1971, scientists transplanted five adult pairs of the reptiles from their original island home in Pod Kopiste to the tiny neighboring island of Pod Mrcaru, both in the south Adriatic Sea. The new habitat once had its own healthy population of lizards, which were less aggressive than the new implants. The new species wiped out the indigenous lizard population. The transplanted lizards adapted to their new environment in ways that expedited their evolution physically. Pod Mrcaru, for example, had an abundance of plants for the primarily insect-eating lizards to munch on. Physically, however, the lizards were not built to digest a vegetarian diet. Researchers found that the lizards developed cecal valves, muscles between the large and small intestine that slowed down food digestion in fermenting chambers, which allowed their bodies to process the vegetation's cellulose into volatile fatty acids. They evolved an expanded gut to allow them to process these leaves, this was a brand-new species. Along with the ability to digest plants came the ability to bite harder, powered by a head that had grown longer and wider. So if this happens in real life why would the comics be any different? Delboy26 (talk) 15:47, August 24, 2012 (UTC) The R.E.B.E.L.S. time period in the 21st Century, which is considered New Earth, Earth Prime was only one of the possible futures. Delboy26 (talk) 15:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Can "Starhavenites" provide viable offspring when they mate with Earthlings? That's one of the trademarks for speciation, and if we use this to determine standards in the DCU, every alien in the DC Universe would be one species. :None of this is relevant - it would be speculation. All information about Dawnstar (Pre-Zero Hour) must be sourced with info pertaining to Dawnstar, or at least pre-Zero Hour. Not Earth-Prime era; this would only count for "Dawnstar (Earth-Prime)" (if there were one). Legion of Super-Heroes is confusing, and information from Pre-ZH may not count for Post-ZH or vice versa. That's why we keep stressing the use of (primary) sources. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::If it makes a difference, establishes that pretty much every humanoid race in the UP are descended from metahumans who left during Invasion!. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:59, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Does it give a name to the "Starhavenites"? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Delboy26, as when the Psions came to the Vega system they found to native races Okaaran and the Branx. They then genetically modified them to become all the races in the Vega system such as Tamaraneans, Gordanians. These ae only two races there. Booster Beetle (talk) 18:16, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Why do I not find this support surprising? Maybe I should send in for a checkuser. :No matter whether or not "Starhavenites" are a different species, the name still requires a source. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC)